Pas capable les deux versions
by cmwamisskika
Summary: Hermione et Drago, s'amusent à se lancer des défis! Qui en sortira vainqueur? Quand Drago arrive habillé en fille dans la grande salle, ou quand Hermione tient des propos déplacés, mais tellement hilarants au directeur, ça donne ça... OS juste pour rire
1. Chapter 1

Rien n'est a moi bien sur, tout est à JK Rowling!

Cette OS a été écrite, il y a des mois! Je ris toujours autant en la relisant moi même! Si vous passez au chapitre suivant, il y a une deuxième version, que j'ai du faire, pour un concours organisé, dont je n'ai pas encore eu les résultats d'ailleurs, il y'avait des phrases imposées, et tout un tas de règles à respecter! si vous avez aimé le "Pas capable" première versions, alors lisez "Le calme après la tempête (ou Pas capable, deuxième version)" je vous promet que vous ne serez pas déçus!

* * *

**Poudlard, septième année, Voldemort ? Pouf, disparut ! Mangemorts ? Enfermés, ou mort, en gros, la belle vie quoi ! Tous anéantis pendant les vacances ! Ginny et Harry s'étaient enfin déclarés, Ron avait reconquis le cœur de Lavande, Blaise et Pansy, devenus amis pendant la guerre avec le trio d'or et Drago Malefoy, roucoulaient comme deux pigeons ! Drago ? Toujours aussi séducteur, mais célibataire ! Hermione ? Toujours aussi studieuse, têtue, mais célibataire aussi ! Bien qu'il était de leur coté, et était amis avec tout les autres, Hermione ne pouvait le supporter, avec son air suffisant ! Oh bien sur, plus d'insultes, mais des joutes verbales, et quelque chose qui leur était particulier, des défis ! Ils sortaient du cours de potion…****  
**

**« Hey Granger ! » L'intéressée se retourna, pour voir un sourire narquois peint sur ses lèvres, signe qu'il allait 'encore' la défier. Elle ne dit rien, et attendit qu'il parle. C'était devenue une habitude pour eux...****  
**

**« Pas capable de dire devant toue la salle, ô combien tu aimes le professeur Snape ! » fit-il triomphalement. Hermione leva un sourcil, ne dit rien, et tourna les talons. Ce soir la, Drago attendit impatiemment, fixant la table des Gryffondor, quand il la vit se lever, il sourit. Elle se posta devant la table des professeurs, sous les yeux ahuris de tout le monde.****  
**

**« Euh... ha hem... s'il vous plait ! » Fit-elle pour faire silence. Elle capta ainsi toute l'attention. « Voila, j'ai quelque chose a vous avouer. » commença-t-elle. Elle regarda Drago d'un regard noir, et le sourire du blond s'élargit. « Tu me le payera Malefoy » pensa-t-elle.****  
**

**« Bien, je suis amoureuse... » Dit-elle, on put entendre « ohhh » dans la salle ****  
**

**« Du professeur Snape... » Ah par contre, là, le silence retomba, Drago retenait a grand peine son fou rire, ainsi que tout les amis Gryffondor de la préfete en chef. Hermione se retint de rire, en voyant les têtes des élèves, et poursuivit.****  
**

**« Oui, j'ai été séduite par le ténébreux maître des potions, il m'as conquise, voila, je voulais que vous le sachiez ! » Termina-t-elle descendant de l'estrade, ne se retournant pas, de peur d'être avada kedavrisée par le 'dit' professeur. Ses amis lâchèrent, n'en pouvant plus, et éclatèrent de rire une fois la jeune Gryffondor rassise, qui avait au préalable, passé a la table des Serpentard, murmurer a l'oreille du jeune blond, « capable... ».****  
**

**« Alors la... Mione... chapeau, je n'aurais... jamais osé... » Fit Ginny entre deux fous rire.****  
**

**« Je ne vais tout de même pas me laisser impressionner ! Je ne lui donnerais pas ce plaisir, de me défiler, jamais ! » Fit-elle. Elle lança un regard noir à son homologue masculin, puis un sourire machiavélique vint orner son visage. Drago su que la vengeance de la jeune fille allait être terrible, mais après tout, il était habitué.**

**« Pas capable de te ramener ce soir, habillé en fille, avec le maquillage bien évidement, au dîner, et de répondre d'une voix fluette, a quiconque te parlera ! » fit Hermione en souriant, une semaine après son humiliation. Drago blêmit. Il serra les poings. Il la regarda intensément, et au grand étonnement, sourit.****  
****Le soir, Hermione guettait l'arrivée du Serpentard. Elle sourit en pensant déjà qu'il s'était défilé, mais les portes s'ouvrirent, sur un garçon, avec une jupe rose, avec de petits talons de la même couleur, portant un haut de fille blanc, maquillé tout de rose. La grande salle, éclata de rire, même le professeur MacGonagall esquissa un sourire. Drago jeta un regard noir à Hermione, qui lui souriait d'un air innocent. Il s'assit comme d'habitude à sa table, sous les rires de toute la salle, a coté de ses amis, qui se tenaient a la table. Les Gryffondor n'en menaient pas large non plus.****  
**

**« Mais jusqu'où vous aller, aller ? » S'exclama Harry hilare en essuyant des larmes de joie. Hermione sourit en coin.****  
**

**« Et ce n'est pas finit, regarde bien, surtout écoute » fit-elle. Le brouhaha se calma, et le dîner reprit.****  
**

**« Dray, ça va ? » Demanda Blaise, se retenant de rire. Drago regarda Hermione, ne voulant pas parler, mais elle le regardait, et visiblement, attendait.****  
**

**« Dray ? » Fit à nouveau Blaise. Drago détourna les yeux lançant des éclairs, vers Blaise, et répondus d'une voix plus que fluette, même aigue je dirais.****  
**

**« Ouiiiii ». Blaise ouvrit de grands yeux, Pansy recracha son jus de citrouille. Harry et tout les autres, repartirent dans un fou rire, qui gagna aussi Hermione.****  
**

**« Est ce que ça va ? » Bafouilla Blaise, sentant le fou rire revenir. Drago lui lança un regard noir, ce qui n'affecta absolument pas son ami qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir.****  
**

**« Si tu me pose encore une seule question pour me faire parler, je t'arrache la langue pour en faire de la nourriture a sombral, ai-je été clair ? » Fit Drago de cette voix toujours aussi aigue. Blaise n'y tint plus, et éclata de rire ! « Très clair » hoqueta-t-il. Harry et les autres, se roulaient presque par terre, tellement, ils riaient. Et le petit jeu dura ainsi pendant des mois entiers, pour finir, s'en était devenu habituel pour les autres, et qui ne croyait plus lorsque Drago avait fait une déclaration d'amour enflammée a une MacGonagall ayant soudain oublier l'usage de la parole, ou bien encore, lorsqu'une Hermione pire qu'aguicheuse draguait les garçons pendant le repas. C'était devenu un jeu entre eux. Petit à petit, ce n'était plus 'Malefoy' ou 'Granger' qu'on entendait de leurs bouches, mais 'Hermione' et 'Drago'. Ils se surprenaient bien souvent a penser l'un a l'autre plus que de raison. Tombaient-ils amoureux ? Tout bascula pourtant un jour de printemps...**

**« Hey, Hermione ! Pas capable de sauter en sous vêtements dans le lac, là maintenant tout de suite ! »****  
**

**« Hein ? Mais ça va pas non ! » Fut la première réaction qu'elle eu. Drago ricana, ce qui énerva profondément notre Gryffondor. Elle se leva, sous le regard ahuri de ses amis.****  
**

**« Hermione, tu ne va pas le faire ? » Paniqua Ginny. Mais Hermione ne l'écouta pas, et se planta devant Drago. Elle défit les boutons de sa chemise, enleva ses chaussures, sa jupe, puis sa chemise, et enfin, ses chaussettes. Drago déglutit, ce qu'elle remarqua, et une idée germât dans la tête d'Hermione. Elle mit sa baguette dans la main du blond et tournât les talons, et courut en direction du lac, fit un plongeont majestueux, avant de ressortir, trempée. Elle arriva devant Drago qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil, et qui la regardait ahuri, elle avait oser. Elle se pencha a son oreille, et murmura : « capable... » Avant de reprendre sa baguette pour se sécher, elle se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse et courut au château. Jubilant, mais rouge pivoine.**

**  
****Ce soir la, dans la salle commune de leurs appartements, Hermione préparait sa vengeance. Elle sortit de sa chambre, vêtue d'un nuisette très courte, en satin blanc, légèrement décolletée. Drago lisait dans le canapé devant le feu de cheminée. Elle s'approcha de lui, et se planta devant lui droite comme un I. elle se pencha en avant, dévoilant ainsi, toute la splendeur de son décolleté, et mit ses mains, de chacun des coté de sa tête, et murmura : « pas capable, de ne pas m'embrasser sur le champs ! » Drago déglutit, bien sur qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser, et même de faire plus, mais sa fierté... ne pas renoncer... ****  
**

**« Capable... » Murmura-t-il tout en gardant ses yeux plongé dans les siens. Hermione sourit, et sans aucune gêne, s'assit a califourchon sur lui, « pas capable, de ne pas me toucher » continua-t-elle. Il avait de plus en plus de mal.****  
**

**« ca... pable... » Articula-t-il. Et elle sourit de plus belle, sachant très bien qu'il avait dur. Elle lui donna un petit baiser dans le cou il frissonna. Elle releva sa tête, et le regarda, il avait la respiration saccadée et les yeux fermés, il les rouvrit, elle avait un sourcil relevé, et se mordait la lèvre. Il n'y tint plus, l'attira a lui, et l'embrassa passionnément, tout en lui caressant la jambes, avant de la coucher sous lui, toujours lèvres contre lèvres, il la sentit sourire contre ses lèvres. Il lui fit l'amour passionnément, après l'avoir apporté a sa chambre. ****  
**

**« Tu as perdu... » Fit-elle, alors qu'elle était blottie dans ses bras. Il lui releva la tête doucement, et murmura.****  
**

**« Pas capable de me dire je t'aime. » Fit-il. Elle sourit tendrement, s'approchant de ses lèvres, « capable » murmura-t-elle, puis elle se dirigea vers son oreille « je t'aime » souffla-t-elle. Il sourit.****  
**

**« Moi aussi je t'aime. »**

* * *

Alors? Prêt pour le deuxième? Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Alors voilà, la deuxième version, qui répondait à deux défis! Le premier, étant une lectrice (a laquelle je fais un gros bisoux au passage, bix Alphea) qui ayant adoré la première version, m'a défiée d'en faire une autre, où ce serait Hermione qui craquerait, et non l'inverse!

Le deuxième défi, était que tout simplement, un concours était organisé sur un blog, et j'en ai profité, d'une pierre deux coups il y'avait 6 règles à respecter...

1. Les phrases imposées (elles sont soulignées)

2. Un minimum de 500 mots

3. Doit obligatoirement contenir, une scène de colère, ou d'une profonde détresse, ou d'une grande peur (pour ma part, j'ai choisi la colère)

4. Le titre était imposé, et on devait choisir dans une liste, et on pouvait ajouter quelque chose, avec l'accords de l'organisatrice du concours (ce que j'ai fais)

5. Ne pouvait pas contenir, le verbe "être" conjugué au présents, à la troisième personne du singulier, (ex: il est, elle est...)

6. Doit avoir un rapport avec Harry Potter bien sur!

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir, le mélange explosif qu'a donné tout ça, à ma sauce, j'espère bien vous faire rire, en tout cas, moi, j'ai galèré pour l'écrire, mais j'y ai pris beaucoup de plaisir bisoux

Je

* * *

**Je marche à pas de loup, je ne dois surtout pas faire de bruit ! Si jamais je me fais griller, s'en sera finit de moi ! On parlera de moi, comme le petit Serpentard arrogant et prétentieux, mort étranglé de la main de son directeur de maison ! Ce que je fous dans les appartements de Rogue ? Demandez à Granger ! Sale garce celle là, elle ne perd rien pour attendre ! « Hum, t'avais qu'à pas accepter ! » me fais ****une petite voix intérieure terriblement énervante !**** Bon ok, je sais, mais le terme 'pas capable' ne doit pas défier Drago Malefoy, pourtant, Granger l'a fait, elle me l'as dit, voilà pourquoi je me trouve en ce moment dans les appartements de Rogue. Je pousse une porte, celle de sa chambre, et merde, elle grince… bon, aller, courage, pas de lâcheté, même à Serpentard, nous avons de la dignité, j'irais au bout ! Je m'approche tout doucement, il dort, ouf… et d'ailleurs, il ronfle ! J'agite ma baguette, et un seau rempli d'eau froide apparaît. Je le pose délicatement à coté de son lit, sans bruits. Je souffle, allons y… je prend doucement sa main, et la dirige hors du lit, oh non, non, il remue, par la barbe de merlin, il va se réveiller, je suis foutu ****je veux...Sniif...ma MAMAN!!**** Ah non, tout vas bien, fausse alerte, aller, encore quelques secondes, et je pourrais sortir. Je place délicatement son petit doigt dans l'eau froide, voila, j'ai fait mon gage, je me casse, vraiment, elle ne perd rien pour attendre.**

**Le lendemain, je la vois, elle sourit, je m'approche alors d'elle, et lui murmure à l'oreille :**

**« Capable Granger, méfie toi, ça sera bientôt ton tour » et je m'éloigne. Elle continue de sourire, et éclate littéralement de rire, en voyant arriver le professeur de potions, d'une humeur massacrante, elle sait que j'ai réussi. Elle continue de regarder Rogue, tout en riant, et ne prête pas attention au rouquin, qui lui non plus, ne regarde pas où il va, et paf ! Il la percute, ils tombent à la renverse. **

**« Hermione ! » s'exclame-t-il sans se rendre compte visiblement, qu'il se trouve sur elle. **

**Aie!Ron, t'es sur moi !!**** » peste-t-elle. Il s'excuse, je lève les yeux au ciel, lamentable ce Weasley ! Bon, il faut que je réfléchisse… quel gage pourrais-je bien lui faire faire ? Je ne peux pas me concentrer, y'a une conne qui arrête pas de rire à coté de moi ! Au bout d'un moment, je m'énerve.**

**Mouahahahahaha!... » « Tayeule Pansy, tu vois pas que tu me déranges!**** » Je dis énervé, ça a l'effet escompter, elle se tait. Euréka !! Je me lève, et m'approche de la table Gryffondor, et me penche sur son oreille. Personne ne réagit, évidemment, tout le monde sait que ce petit jeu dure entre elle et moi depuis un moment déjà. Je lui murmure alors mon gage, et m'en vais, le sourire aux lèvres ! Elle n'osera jamais ! J'en suis sur. Toute la journée je l'ai vue soucieuse. Même jusqu'au dîner.**

**« Hermione ? Tout vas bien ? » Se risque Weasley.**

**« A merveille ! » répond-t-elle. ****« J'adores les patates?J'en marierais une... » « Hermione t'es sure que ça va?!... » ****Redemande Weasley tandis qu'elle regarde une patate sur sa fourchette d'un air absolument abruti.**

**Fiche moi la paix! »**** peste-t-elle avec un regard noir. Vexé, il ne lui pète plus un mot, ce qu'elle semble apprécier d'ailleurs. Le lendemain, je me lève ahhhh vengeance ! Elle ne le fera pas, j'en suis presque sur ! Mais je reste bouche bée en la voyant sortir ! Seigneur, elle a vraiment tout prit à la lettre, tenue excentrique, encore un ptit coup, et on voit tout et… Seigneur.**

**« Granger ?! ****Oh mon dieu!Tes cheveux!!...Ils sont ROOOSES!!**** » Je m'exclame. Je la vois sourire.**

**« Que veux tu mon chou, mieux vaut paraître crédible » dit-elle. Je reste bouche bée, mon chou ? Je secoue la tête.**

**« Complètement tarée » je marmonne, je l'entend rire.**

**Mais lorsque je rentre dans la grande salle, pour petit déjeuner, elle n'a plus du tout l'air de rire, je suis sur qu'elle n'osera pas, et je vais enfin gagner !**

**« Mais pourquoi cette nervosité ? Tu fais une crise ou quoi ? Et pourquoi cet accoutrement ? » S'exclame Weasley femelle. Oui, Ginny si vous préférez.**

**Non!Je suis pas en crise!JE MANGES DU CHOCOLAT, C'EST TOUT!!**** » hurle-t-elle alors qu'elle s'empiffre en effet de ce délicieux met tout de chocolat. Oh non ! Elle va le faire ? J'y crois pas, elle s'est levée. Tout le monde la regarde, pas étonnant, Hermione Granger en mini jupe, décolleté, talons hauts et cheveux roses, ça court pas les rues ! **

**Courage, courage, c'est juste un gage!pensa-t-elle.**** Je ris, cette réplique, c'est ce qu'aurais dit le narrateur, et ici en l'occurrence, JE suis le narrateur, et moi je dirais plutôt, « Pauvre Granger, elle va se ramasser pleins d'heures de colles ! »**

**Elle s'approche de la table des professeurs, plus précisément de Dumbledore, j'y crois pas ! Elle le fait ! Elle se trouve assise sur les genoux du vieux fou ! Ses amis roulent sous la table, tellement ils rient, en fait, toute la salle se trouve dans cet état, même Dumbledore semble amusé. Je la vois se racler la gorge, et la elle prend la parole. Elle n'a pas l'air du tout à l'aise.**

**« Professeur… vous ai-je déjà dit que j'adorais votre barbiche ? » dit-elle tentant de garder contenance. Et là, fou rire général, j'en peux plus ! Pincez moi je rêve ! Téméraire la Granger ! Mais lui dira-t-elle ? Elle doit le faire, sinon, elle a perdu. J'écoute attentivement, elle bafouille, parfait !**

**« Professeur… pardonnez moi d'avance » je l'entend dire. Et elle reprend : « ****Si tu attends mon retour, je te ferais l'amour. Si tu attends jusqu'a demain on l'fra même dans le bain...**** » Dit-elle rougissant de la tête aux pieds. Mort de rire, j'en peux plus, j'en ai même mal au ventre, elle l'a fait ! Les professeurs semblent outrés ! J'vous raconte pas la tête de MacGo ! Elle retourne s'asseoir comme si tout semblait naturel, jetant des regards noir autour d'elle.**

**Hermione! Toi...et Dumbledore!Derrière mon dos!**** » S'exclame Potter, des larmes de rire pleins les yeux.**

**« Écrase Harry » siffle-t-elle entre ses dents. Ses amis repartent dans un fou rire, là j'avoue qu'elle a gagné son gage et en beauté, je ne l'en croyait pas capable, elle m'a bluffé, mais elle craquera, foi de Malefoy !**

**Des mois après, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à la faire craquer ! Coriace la Granger…**

**Drago Malefoy!Si tu retouches encore une fois à mon rouge à lèvre...**** » Je lève les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'elle revient, les lèvre rose flushia, je sourit d'un air angélique.**

**« Tu quoi ? » je dis d'une voix mielleuse.**

**« J'en ai assez !! » crie-t-elle, ce qui me surprend. Mais qu'a-t-elle ? **

**« J'EN AI MARRE ! JE NE JOUE PLUS, TERMINE !! » Hurle-t-elle. Je me plaque contre elle, ouf, effet désiré, elle se tait, tétanisée, et me regarde, un peu paniquée.**

**Si tu me touches, je crie!! » me dit-elle « Tous le monde sait que certaines fille appelle sa mère quand elle approche la jouissance! »**** je dis, elle fronce les sourcils.**

**« Dans tes rêves » peste-t-elle. Je souris encore plus, elle semble mal à l'aise, elle ne résistera pas. Elle va craquer je le sens.****Mais que…**

**« Que m'a tu lancé comme sort Granger ? » je dis en me détachant d'elle. Je la vois sourire, rangeant sa baguette, tandis que moi je sens l'urticaire faire son apparition.**

**Sa gratte... » je dis **

**« Alors Pique toi! ... » Me sourit-elle**

**« Hein quoi? »**** j'y comprends rien, elle peut parfois a voir des comportements bizarre cette fille ! Ca m'énerve.**

**« Tu vas pas me laisser comme ça ? » je m'exclame.**

**« Si » répond-elle simplement en souriant. Ah non, JE vais gagner cette fois Granger. **

**« Granger ! GRANGER ! » Je crie. Je l'attrape par le poignet et la retourne, elle voit que la farce ne me plait pas, elle se dégage, ses yeux lancent des éclairs.**

**RETOUCHE-MOI ENCORE UNE FOIS ET...Jt'embrasse**** » me dit-elle espérant peut être trouver là la bonne échappatoire, elle se trompe… et lourdement !**

**« Oh vraiment ? » je demande. Elle panique, ça y'est, je tient ma vengeance. « Pas capable… » Je murmure en m'approchant d'elle, pour lui caresser la joue. Elle me regarde, cherchant sans doute comment réagir. C'est pas compliqué petite lionne, ou tu fait ton gage, ou tu le fais pas, et j'aurais gagné. Finalement, elle se rapproche de moi, doucement, nos lèvres se rencontre… Wow ! C'est géant ! Nous nous collons au mur, et là, paf, moment brisé, le portrait s'ouvre, Potter et Weasley ! Grrr**

**« Hermione ! » s'exclame Potter, alors qu'elle rougit de la tête au pied, et moi, je me gratte toujours.**

**« Et bientôt, tu vas nous annoncer que tu attends un heureux évènement ! » rugit Weasley.**

**Ron ! Elle ne tombera pas enceinte avec un baiser! »**** Lui fait remarquer Potter.**

**« J'arrive les garçon » répond-elle. Elle se tourne vers moi, tandis qu'ils sortent.**

**« Tu peux m'expliquer ce que ça veut dire ? » demande-t-elle. Je hausse les épaules, j'aurais pas du, ça me fait tout chose, j'ai même envie de recommencer tient ! Elle me regarde, les mains sur les hanches.**

**« Quoi ? » je dis.**

**« Pourquoi tu m'as embrassée ? »**

**« Quoi ? Non mais je rêve ! TU m'as embrassé ! » Je me défends.**

**« Tu m'avais défier ! Et je relève toujours ! » Dit-elle fière.**

**« Oh vraiment… ? » je dis avec un sourire carnassier. « Pas capable de me résister… » Je murmure sensuellement à son oreille, elle déglutit.**

**« Capable » me murmure-t-elle sûr d'elle, mais ses yeux trahissent grandement son manque d'assurance.**

**« On verra ! » je lance en m'éloignant.**

**1 semaine plus tard…**

**Vous voyez ! Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'elle ne résisterait pas ! **

**« J'ai gagné » je lui murmure aux creux de son oreille, allongés tout deux sur le lit, en tenue d'Adams et Eve. Je l'ai eue ! J'ai gagné mon pari, elle a craqué, au bout de trois jours seulement ! Comment ? Simple, je l'ai provoquée tout au long des jours succédant au lancement du pari, et finalement, a force de persévérance, elle a finit par se jeter sur moi ! Si, je vous jure ! Mais je n'ai pas gagné qu'un pari dans l'histoire, non, j'ai gagné bien plus ! L'amour… si, je voulais pas me l'avouer, mais cupidon a frapper à ma porte, que voulez vous ! Maintenant, ça fait trois jours qu'on est ensemble, et je puis vous dire, qu'elle m'épuise ! **

**« Hum… je te l'accorde » me sourit-elle, « pour cette fois » ajoute-t-elle d'un air mystérieux. Je la regarde profondément, essayant de déchiffrer ses yeux malicieux.**

**« Tu bluffes… » Je lâche. Elle me sourie, je la mangerai quand elle fait ça ! Je l'embrasse fougueusement, et on roule sous la couette, a nouveau… oh mais je m'en plains pas ! Loin de là !**

**BANG!BANG!.. « Hey vous deux à coté!!Faite le moins fort!J'en peux plus de vous entendre!**** » Peste le portrait qui garde ma chambre. On se regarde, on pouffe, puis finalement, on éclate de rire ! Que voulez vous ? C'est ça la rançon de la gloire !**

* * *

:-D Review? siouplait merkiii a bientot

Je


End file.
